SAFF: The Creators
For the 21 new Creators who have attained the status in Story Arc: Chaos Multiverse, see here. The Creators are powerful entities that created the Story Arc Multiverse. There are 42 of them, which is the reason why the number "42" is the meaning of life, the universe, and everything. The Creators are indisputably the most powerful entities in the Multiverse. However, there are claims that there are very few entities that are even stronger, but barely anyone believed. As Creators, they possess the power to warp reality at will, with their most known ability being creating objects out of thin air in a matter of seconds, no matter how powerful or how massive they are. The maximum amount of Creators used to be 21, and this limit has since been increased to 42 and then broken by the time Story Arc: Chaos Multiverse has begun. Should a Creator ever die, they will be replaced by a new, reincarnated one that have some traits of their previous self. However, the total number of the Creators can be increased through rare and strange circumstances, as if the Multiverse has an algorithm that randomly spawns new ones or make a mortal or a lesser god to ascend into a Creator. Denizen, the Prime Creator The Sphere of Genesis. The Orb of Void. The Globe of Command. Denizen''' is a glowing orb and the Prime Creator, although through hierarchy and not age. He takes many forms, including the form of a cloud and the form of a tree, although his true nature is unknown and always will be. Like the rest of the Creators, he was born through Chaos. He was one of the original seven creators, and is tied with them as the first entities to exist...'' Denizen can see anywhere into the past in any universe or realm he pleases. He can also project a hologram from his head about what happened in the past, in order to tell other entities, especially his fellow Creators, about what happened without having to talk to them. *'Gender:' Genderless (but is formally referred to with male pronouns). *'Alignment:' True Neutral — Balance in all things. *'Race:' Primordial Sphere — Oversized, sentient atoms that existed since the beginning of time. *'Weapon of Choice:' Banhammers — Hammers that are so powerful that they are able send a mortal to LIMBOv2 upon mere contact. Fortunately, it has to be used by Denizen itself in order to do that or even deal damage, so it will never fall into the wrong hands, and Denizen is very hard to anger. *'Occupation:' Overseer of the Creator Council — As the Prime Creator, Denizen's job is to lead his fellow Creators in their job to maintain the Multiverse, keep them in check, and oppose those that stand in their way, especially Brine. *'Residence:' The Void — In the beginning, there was nothing. And then nothing became everything. Except for the Void, where literally nothing, except Denizen, is there, no matter how much time has passed. Elodian, the Adjuster The Cyclops of Change. A single-eyed humanoid entity that resides in the multiverses and adjusts events as needed — it is the cause of the Mandela effect, to put it simply. It only seeks to benefit the creators and the multiverses, and he knows what would happen if it misused its powers. Takes a masculine persona. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. *'Race:' Hythean *'Weapon of Choice:' Drills — Because Elodian thought swords are too mainstream. *'Occupation:' Changer of Ways — His job is to set right what once went wrong, and to set right what are going to go wrong. *'Residence:' Speculum Observatory — A hollowed-out planet-sized space station made of unbreakable glass. Whoever is inside the Observatory's hollow core will gain temporary omniscience to know about everything inside the Multiverse, and in turn, knowing about the things that need to be changed. **Because of the dangerous potential of the Observatory, it is heavily guarded by powerful guardian entities to protect unwanted individuals from accessing the Observatory. Nobody but Elodian and other non-evil Creators are granted access, except for very specific circumstances where mortals are allowed to enter. Aether, the Time Lord (Airtoum) The Traveller of Time. Aether's birth indirectly caused the creation of the most powerful Anti-Creator, Ares. Despite his age, he looks and acts like a young adult human. He was once on great terms with Regulus, but got betrayed by him when he succumbed to his evil side, as the consequence of becoming the only friend of Brine, the Red Dragon. Nowadays, his greatest goal is to bring Regulus back to the good side, and rally everyone to turn against Brine at once, in order to defeat the Red Dragon for once and for all. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. *'Race:' Temporal Dragon — Unique-looking Celestial Dragons that look like humans with short, brightly colored purple horns, and unnatural eyes. However, they don't have a tail or wings. They're otherwise human, aside from their superpowers that usually revolve around time manipulation. They are the most powerful of the entities who are born inside the Space-Time Continuum itself, with the second-most powerful rumored to be the Time Eaters, which are far below the Temporal Dragons in terms of power, but are still very powerful. *'Weapon of Choice:' Time Magic, cast from his hands. *'Occupation:' Time Patroller — Aether's job is to ensure the timelines are stable. If someone messes with time in any way, intentionally or not, he will stop that person. *'Residence:' Space-Time Continuum — A bizarre dimension that serves as the gateway for beings to travel from one point of time to another. While entities aren't supposed to be born in this place, some of them did originate in this dimension, and if they do, they will be have time-based powers. An example of this is the Time Eaters. **Aether was the first one to do so, since his birth caused the dimension to form around his birth location, allowing time travel to be possible. **In some eyes, this phenomenon is beneficial to get to know what really happened in the past. For others, however, saw more harm than good about this dimension, considering that even the smallest actions by time travellers, evil or not, can cause significant changes in history. Ivaris, the Caretaker of Life The Mother of Life. Also known as Karah or Organima. Ivaris is extremely indecisive, but when she makes her mind up on something, it's permanent and won't change. She cares greatly for all life, as she feels like a mother to them. She will not hesitate to call out decisions by the other creators that could endanger life in the multiverse, and often gets into conflict with Elodian due to him editing her decisions. Saying her name out loud does nothing. Literally nothing. Not because her name is powerless, but because she wills of it to do nothing. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. *'Race:' Balari *'Weapon of Choice:' Bows — She found Elodian's drills to be too brutal, Denizen's banhammers to be too punishing, and Brine and Regulus's lasers to be overkill. So she chose another type of weapon instead. She made sure that her bows are as painless as possible, while still highly damaging. *'Occupation:' Life Custodian — Her job is to look after life in the Multiverse. If a galactic or universal apocalypse is about to happen, it is her responsibility to stop it. *'Residence:' The Sanctuary — A ringworld that surrounds a star, which is full of species of all kinds that evacuated from doomed planets, both sapient and non-sapient, both fauna and flora, both supernatural and natural, both synthetic and organic, etc. Otherspace, the Celestial Scientist The Father of Science. This Creator is the cause of all Science Fiction. He does not exist in any single form, rather taking on whatever suits his needs and wants for the moment. He is either the source of technology or the power of the universes he created (e.g. the Force in Star Wars). Any sapient entity of a sufficiently advanced civilization can speak his name without trouble. However, those from civilizations without spacefaring technology who speaks his name will be infected by various mechanical diseases, such as SCP-217 the Clockwork Virus. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Good — If needed, he will destroy entire star sectors with Superweapons to preserve the greater good. * Race: Unknown. However, he takes on a humanoid form. * Weapon of Choice: Any weapons produced by or represents highly advanced civilizations. Examples include energy blasters and Lightsabers. He is also in control of a massive collection of Superweapons from every single universe, for when things need to be purged. * Occupation: The Scientist — He is the reason that advances in any field happens. * Residence: The Otherworld — A pocket universe where the most powerful of civilizations, such as the Forerunners and Celestials, reside in peace. More specifically, he resides within a massive planet-sized droid with its inside designed to sustain what a planet can, over geologic era. This droid is known as "Terra Cavas", or "Hollow Earth" in Latin. Eterna, the Thinker (Eternulli) The Oracle of Concept. The White Dragon. Possibly the most unpredictable creator of all, Eterna is decidedly erratic and impossible to reason with. However, she believes in the good within even the darkest of villains, and firmly believes anyone can be redeemed given enough time. This mindset hasn't changed even with Brine's betrayal, giving her a highly pacifistic reputation. She often tries her hardest to make friends with her fellow Creators, sometimes to the point of annoying them, but she means well in her actions. Eterna is only very slightly younger than Regulus, making her a fairly old Creator. She is highly creative and will use the weirdest of things to her advantage. As a result, it is extremely hard to predict what she'll use in a fight, making her a very tough opponent to defeat. Saying Eterna doesn't do anything. In fact, she's the one of the only two (the other one is Ivaris) of the creators where saying their name doesn't have any effect. Except maybe slightly heightened creativity. Who knows. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Chaotic Good — Freedom and dignity for all sentient beings. *'Race:' Ethereal Dragon — Sometimes known as the White Dragon, associated with purity and a blank canvas—the origins of creativity. The Ethereal Dragons are a subspecies of the Celestial Dragons that come from Medius. They are holy dragons who love to create things, be it ideas or objects. And such, their nature makes them opposite to their evil counterpart, the Destruction Dragons. While the Destruction Dragons immediately destroy those who anger them, the Ethereal Dragons are normally peaceful and are quick to forgive. By default Ethereal Dragon horns are grey, but ones with colour are generally much, much more powerful. *'Weapon of Choice:' Paintbrush — Doesn't look dangerous, but can hurt a lot. The home of all creations, can be used for giant attacks via a simple stroke - tsunamis, laser beams, and much more. Also, it never runs out of paint. **Eterna actually uses her paintbrush so much some have been lead to believe that she can only create things through it. Although this isn't true, she does prefer to use it for her creations. And in the case of it falling into the wrong hands, it explodes into harmless dust. *'Occupation:' Bringer of Ideas — Eterna helps with the creation of new worlds though her boundless creativity, as well as helping the existing ones continue to thrive and expand. *'Residence:' Medius — A dimension lying between the physical and spiritual world. She can go back and forth whether needed. Notch, the Shaper of Worlds The Foreman of Construction. The former leader of Team Mojang, which is the group of individuals responsible for turning the universe of Minecraft into a video game on Earth. The universe was originally discovered by the team's leader, Notch, in 2009. For unknown reasons, Team Mojang formed Minecraft into a game, becoming the literal gods of the universe, ruling from a palace in the sky. He is responsible for shaping the landscapes of planets across the Multiverse. Without him, the planets would be flat, and boring. Saying his name out loud while hostile will cause a Creeper to appear behind the affected mortal and explodes. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. *'Race:' Minecraftian — Like a human, but is made of voxels. *'Weapon of Choice:' Swords — Because the signature weapon of Minecraft is the Diamond Sword. *'Occupation:' Worldbuilder — Using the power of Minecraft's world generation, he can shape the planets in no time. *'Residence:' Citadel of the Skies — As described above, he rules the Minecraft universe from a palace in the sky. Anima, the Arch Sorceress The Provider of Magic. Anima is the source of everything supernatural, be it superpowers, magic, supernatural entities, anomalous objects, or anything that doesn't exist in the normal world. Without her, the Story Arc Multiverse would be as mundane as real life, if not counting the Creators or the Anti-Creators. The reason she bestowed mortals superpowers is so they could have a chance to resist against the Anti-Creators. Her essence, known as "Mana", flows throughout the entire multiverse. Whenever someone uses a superpower or casts a magic spell, they are indirectly drawing upon her essence, whether they know it or not. This applies to any beings that aren't machines or are composed of organic matter as well, and since they need mana to exist, if she's killed, everything will become mundane once more, and these entities will die out, until Anima gets reincarnated. Another consequence of her death is the fact that the lesser gods will descend into mortals, and become powerless to enforce the Creators' rule as a result. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. She knows that her essence allows villains to become far more powerful than they should, but it's also required for mortals to become more resistant against the Anti-Creators. *'Race:' Empyrean Dragon — A subspecies of the Celestial Dragons whose true form is a blue hypergiant star. Normal Empyrean Dragons are considered lesser gods on their own, and they can manifest their avatars (AKA their humanoid/Celestial Dragon/non-star forms) anywhere in the solar systems they reside in. In the star system of an Empyrean Dragon, life is much more abundant than normal star systems, and magic, supernatural entities, and other kinds of anomalies are much more common. *'Weapon of Choice:' Magic — She can utilize any superpowers at will, by casting them from her hands. *'Occupation:' Sustainer of Magic — As described above, her very existence is required for supernatural things to function. *'Residence:' Imana System — This is where Anima's true body resides, with a total of 27 planets orbiting her, and all of them are abundant with lifeforms and "supernature", which is nature that revolves around anything that isn't part of the mundane world. Oculus, the Stargazer The Seer of Foresight. A floating eye with the power of Foresight (the ability to see into the future). Despite Denizen apparently already having some form of Foresight, Denizen can only see so far and look infinitely into the past, while Oculus is able to see almost infinitely into the future. Denizen couldn't see the corruption of Incareon, yet Oculus could. His job is to record everything important that's going to happen, and write them down in the history book of the entire multiverse millennia long before they actually happen. Another job is to warn the Creators about the incoming threats so they can be prepared for the worst. However, Brine exploited this by utilizing inevitability—the absolute inability to fight fate and prevent something from happening, despite knowing that it is going to happen—to his advantage, so not even Oculus' great ability can be used to permanently stop evil. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world. *'Race:' Oculus — Yes, that makes him an Oculus named Oculus. Giant, floating abstract eyeballs who impose order in their dominion either directly or indirectly, by relaying everything they can observe within it to the authority. *'Weapon of Choice:' Eye Lasers — As expected from a creature who's mostly an eye. *'Occupation:' The Seer — Oculus can see everything in the Multiverse. He can also look into the future, and know about the fact that the Multiverse would only get worse each time a great evil has been vanquished. *'Residence:' None. RobTop, the Updater The Cube of Repair. The Creator who created the Geometry Dash universe. He is the one responsible for installing updates for the Multiverse in order to fix instances of broken physics laws. Currently, he has created a total of 4 universes — Namely, the Boomverse, the GDverse, the Moltenverse, and the Zeroverse. Saying "RobTop" out loud causes a burnt chicken to fall from the sky. Saying "RubRub" out loud, on the other hand, causes a bomb that's disguised as a chicken to appear behind you and explode. This doesn't matter if the speaker is hostile or not. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Neutral — The only reason he's interested in fixing the laws of physics is because it's his job. And he was the one responsible for the Demon Guardian's descent into madness by lying about how there would be chicken. *'Race:' Golden Cube *'Weapon of Choice:' Spikes and Sawblades — The main obstacles in Geometry Dash. He can summon them from anywhere, literally. *'Occupation:' Reality Repairman — Fixing broken physics is the real life equivalent of fixing bugs. *'Residence:' The GDverse — Why yes, he is the developer of Geometry Dash after all. This is where GD levels are given inanimate forms, while the demon levels become sentient beings. Adobe/Zetta, the Toolmaster(s) Adobe= The Giver of Tools. The Creator who created the Olliverse. He was the one who invented tools, more specifically, the Cursors (explained below); tools capable of mild reality warping. It is rumored that the Cursors can be upgraded into more versatile weapons, such as Beta's Tool Box. Unlike other Creators, who can create objects out of nothing, Adobe has to use Paint.NET on his computer to create objects. His version of Paint.NET (Which is actually called Make3D.ADB) is special because he can also code the object to set it to do what it can do. The object then has to be retrieved from the Adobe Flash dimension, which is far away from his home, ???. In that case, how he created the Olliverse from nothing is still a mystery. Saying his name, Adobe, will do nothing. But saying his code name will give you a free cursor. Because the world can never have too many cursors. A side effect, however, is that you break the fourth wall upon doing so. :) *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Neutral Good — While Adobe likes to help others, he is not in an affiliation, except for the Creator Council. He also knows when is the right time to help or not. Otherwise, he does not partake in any war of some sort. *'Race:' Golden Pixel Stickman — A subspecies of the Pixel Stickmen, who themselves are subspecies of Stickmen. Golden Pixel Stickmen are very rare to find, as they are hiding from Gold Hunters, people who hunt for Golden Stickmen (normal and pixelated). *'Tools of Choice:' Mainly the Cursors — Its default form is a Pointer, which acts like a short spear that can attack very rapidly. It can transform into a Master Hand to do all sorts of things, an I-Beam to write on anything, and an Hourglass to manipulate time. **'Adobe's Cursor' has the tool of every digital art software. As such, he can use the shape tool, pencil tool, or select tool. Because of this, he can create minor weapons (but still cannot summon extremely powerful weapons or entities.) **'The Port-Folio' — An infinite portfolio that contains pictures of weapons made by Adobe. To get the weapons out, grab the weapon [literally] and pull it out. To get to a specific weapon quickly, think of the weapon, and scroll through the Port-Folio. **'The Infinite Closet' — A compact closet that (as it states) is infinitely large. This contains disguises for every single entity in the Multiverse, and upon wearing the disguise, you legitimately look like that entity. You could have wings, or tails. However, you cannot obtain the power of said entity. To get to a specific costume quickly, think of the desired entity, and dig into the Infinite Closet. *'Occupation:' The Creator of Creation/The Toolmaker — Gave the mortals the tools that give them the powers of creation, such as the aforementioned Cursors. He can also invent unique tools if he wanted. *'Residence:' 7-ɘƨɿɘvinU, The Olliverse — A universe populated by a wide variety of humanoids, including Homo Sapiens ''and stickmen. 1 Core World, 13 Dimensions and 15 Realms. The core world is simply named as "The Overworld". **However, if you dig a bit deeper, Adobe's true home is in '???, the realm he calls '''Home, an unknown realm only he can enter. It has a house in it (and it's not a mansion, just a small, nice house) where he does all of his work, such as creating art and animating. **''(And no. Adobe Flash is not his home. It's a physical embodiment of his computer in his home.)'' |-|Zetta= Adobe's genderbend and split personality. Unlike Adobe, who gave the mortals tools that are based on the tools in digital art programs, Zetta gave the mortals magic possessing tools, such as wands and spellbooks (which have been already invented by Anima, but have not been distributed very often). She also has a dislike for digital tools, such as cursors. Hence the reason why she is not pixelated and composed of pixels, like Adobe. Similar to Brine and Alexis, Adobe can transform into Zetta, and vice versa. The times when Adobe does is mainly when he says, "I am done for the day." and he then transforms into Zetta, so she can do what she needs to do. The times when Zetta transforms back into Adobe is when she says, "Looks like everything is alright. Time to get going." and she transforms back into Adobe. She can create anything from thin air, unlike Adobe, using her wand known as the 'Elemental Spark', not to be confused with the Elemental Surge. This wand is composed of nine elemental gems that, when brought together into one, can give the user reality-warping powers. This is why Zetta is so overprotective of her wand, or else one of the Creators may scold her for 'giving' the mortals the power to create literally anything. Saying her name, Zetta, does nothing. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Even though she said that she doesn't govern any magic-casting users, if ever one uses the darkest of the dark magics, she will step in and do everything to stop them. *'Race:' Golden Stickmen — There is no real difference between the Golden Stickmen and the Golden Pixel Stickmen, but they are also being hunted by Gold Hunters. *'Weapon of Choice:' Wands — More specifically, her Elemental Spark, which not only allows her to create anything, but also acts as a weapon of defense. *'Occupation:' The Creator of Creation/The Toolmaker — Just like Adobe. *'Residence:' The Kingdom of Fantasy — A universe that is parallel to the Olliverse. This is a universe where magic is completely acceptable, but in return, the Industrial Revolution never came to be, unlike the Olliverse where magic is forbidden. **If you look a bit deeper, Zetta's home is a castle on a floating island so high in the air, that normal eyesight cannot be used to see the castle. Any mortal that can somehow get to the floating island are free to visit there. Reveyar, the Enforcer The Colonel of Defense. A minor creator whom looks similar to Ivaris, Reveyar (also known as "Rev") is one of the strongest beings known to the multiverse. He isn't like most of the creators, he doesn't create universes and rarely creates entities — at least after a certain incident. Instead, his job is to keep the universes in line, be it by simply pushing threats back in line, or, if mandated by the council, complete extermination. Whilst to the outside world, Reveyar is seemingly like a golem with instructions, he has pent up anger at himself, and feels like a fool for creating one of the most dangerous Anti-Creators known to the council — The Incareon. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. Can be a bit too lawful for his own good. *'Race:' Voor *'Weapon of Choice:' Reveyar doesn't pick favorites, he picks what is right for the job. *'Occupation:' The Enforcer — He is there to make sure the multiverse stays in line. This isn't a job he can give up on, either. He tried once. *'Residence:' The Armory — A pocket dimension filled with weaponry. Also secretly contains a meditation chamber for Reveyar to reflect on the past. Andrew Hussie, the Narrator The Breaker of the Fourth Wall. The Narrator. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Neutral — Freedom and individualism. * Race: Human * Weapon of Choice: The Boomstick — A white broom that can sweep anything, especially plot inconsistencies. It is also a surprisingly effective melee weapon. It can also morph into a pistol that fires all sorts of energy projectiles. * Occupation: Retconman — It's Hussie's job to fix plot holes with the sweep of a broom. It is also his job to narrate the story. * Residence: The Beyond — Located under Universe 666 (the universe that Earth is located in), it is a 100 meters-sized floating island where Andrew Hussie's home is located. The basement of this house is where Hussie's pet dog, Toby Fox, develops Undertale and Deltarune. Iota, the Regulator The Minister of Justice. *'Gender:' Genderless (but has a feminine appearance and is formally referred to with feminine pronouns) *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order, for a more just world. *'Race:' Primordial Sphere — Just like Denizen; oversized, sentient atoms that existed since the beginning of time. *'Weapon of Choice:' God Slayer Axes — Powerful axes utilized by Iota in order to execute lesser gods (above mortals, but below Anti-Creators and the Creators), depowering them in process. When used in the Hall of Judgement, it'll instantly deprive a lesser god's status as a god. They can be handed to mortals in case if Iota can't deal with the evil lesser gods herself, but if a God Slayer Axe falls in the wrong hands, Iota will make sure to quickly dispose of the offender. *'Occupation:' Chief Judge of the Lesser Gods — The lesser gods are the guardians of individual planets or even galaxies, but despite their vast scale of influence, they are still subservient to the Creators themselves, and it is Iota's job to keep them under control; by making sure that by learning about her existence, they shouldn't become corrupt or else when they reincarnate, they will never live their godly lives ever again (even if by reincarnating, they'd not remember about their past lives). *'Residence:' The Hall of Judgement — There are multiple copies of this vast, golden hall. This is where the gods below the Creators (usually of individual planets, galaxies, or small dimensions) are under judgement by other Primordial Spheres, who are already very powerful on their own, and are capable of subduing even the Celestial Dragons themselves (which are powerful humanoid dragons that colonized the Multiverse). The lesser gods are sent to this place upon death, where they'll decide if they are worthy of keeping their status as a god upon reincarnation or not. **This is mainly used as a scare tactic to invoke fear in foolish evil gods who are afraid of losing their godhood in their next incarnation, despite the fact that by default, those who are reincarnated will lose all memories of their previous self. However, some gods do keep their memories upon reincarnating, so for them, they are right to be afraid of losing their divine status. XP8, the Divinity of Reincarnation (XXPhoenix888) The Avian of Rebirth. One of the youngest creators, at an age of just 800, though he looks 25. XP8 is a short form of xXPhoenix888, which is said user's IGN. XP8 is a humanoid phoenix which is the creator of Phoenix, acting like his biological fatger Too young to have seen the 9th Multiverse yet old enough, but old enough to have wizened up to stuff. Treating and raising up Phoenix to be one of the most versatile and dexterous fighters of the Multiverse. However, he was unfortunately captured and sent to the planet Carcerem by Fulgur, an Anti-Creator. That happened when Phoenix was only 8, meaning that XP8 and Phoenix have not made contact for up to 6 years. He recovers anyone who dies in an extremely quick timing, as he feels that keeping dead entities in LIMBOv2 for too long is just teasing them of their new life. It is said that if all of the 66 Anti-Creators are dealt with by sealing them away or slaying them, then they'll reincarnate into powerful, good-aligned entities via XP8's power. One thing that XP8 defies as a creator is his unusually young age of just 800 while other creators are up to billions or trillions of years old. However, it has been explained that XP8 is a reincarnation of Prometheus, a creator who had died long ago. Saying XP8 aloud does not do anything, but saying "Xerxes Phillips Eyurum", which is XP8's actual full name, will cause a clone of XP8 to appear in front of that person for 10 seconds, where they can choose who to revive. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. *'Race:' Phoenix — Fire birds associated with rebirth. In XP8's case, he is a blue phoenix who can take on a humanoid form. However, he looks and acts like a teenager or a young adult. *'Weapon of Choice:' Blade of Infinity/The Katana of Eternity — This blade allows XP8 to do literally anything. Anyone struck by the blade while being reborn is instantly converted to the good side. *'Occupation:' Divinity of Reincarnation — His job is to convert everyone from the bad, evil side to the good, well-aligned side as soon as possible. When anyone dies, XP8 will convert them into good entities, regardless of their degree of evil in their previous life. This however does not determine how well-aligned they are (In a nutshell, if two evil people, one worse than the other, die and are recovered by XP8, they will have equal amounts of "good" in them when they are reincarnated by XP8.) *'Residence:' Empyrean — The seventh and the highest part of Heaven, being the opposite of the Tartarus layer of Hell. This place is the origin of the aptly-named Empyrean Dragons (with the exception of Anima). Deceased mortals and lesser gods, after disappearing from Limbo or LIMBOv2, will have to journey their way through the seven spheres of Heaven. Once they reach the top of the Empyrean layer, they'll reincarnate and be back to normal. Umbra, the Arbiter The Keeper of Balance. Umbra's job was to balance good and evil in the Multiverse, or, at least, that's what she originally planned. If the good side becomes too powerful, Umbra would step in to tear down the good-aligned forces to make them equally powerful to the evil side. If the evil side becomes too powerful, Umbra would join the forces of good to defeat evil. What she didn't expect is that in the Story Arc Multiverse, evil is always the more powerful side; Brine is a Creator who has proven more than once to be more than willing to murder other Creators, or even influence one of them into becoming villainous. And such, she drifted away from her original intent, and decided to be on the good side permanently instead. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' True Neutral — Balance in all things. *'Race:' Darklight Dragon — A subspecies of the Celestial Dragons who personify a perfect balance between opposing forces; their very essence is made from a powerful clash between holy and unholy powers, creating a Darklight Heart that will quickly absorb all light and darkness around it, eventually forming the body of a dragon. *'Weapon of Choice:' Railgun — A weapon that uses pressure of magnetic fields instead of an explosive chemical reaction to propel a projectile. Umbra's railgun can load anything into it, and shoot it at the speed of light or even faster. Her preferred ammunition are darklight bombs, which will explode into a chaotic explosion that distorts gravity, being a combination of both a black hole (pull) and a white hole (push). *'Occupation:' Keeper of Balance — Umbra's job is to ensure the balance between good and evil. While she is in fact on the good side, she steps in to intervene the battle between good and evil because if the battle rages on for too long, the area around the fighters would be ravaged, especially if Anti-Creators or other Creators are involved in the battle. *'Residence:' Equilibrium — A dimension mostly resided by entities made of opposite forces, such as fish that live in a burning sea, or angel/demon hybrids living in a "holydemonic" afterlife. Joe, the Janitor / Abraxas, Lord of a Thousand Masks Joe= |-|Abraxas= The Almighty Janitor. The Shapeshifter. While the other Creators are focused on major tasks such as being the literal father of science, shaping entire planets in an instant, or adjusting events in order to prevent them from going wrong. Joe, on the other hand, decided to handle tasks so minor that others didn't even bother to do, such as mass-printing documents to make deals with corporations run by mortals and/or lesser gods, spending the rest of his day making homework for students around the multiverse to do, or making the Red Dragon's bed. Thus, he decided to take the form of an average human with an average name (but without a surname), so if the mortals see him around, they wouldn't mind him. In front of children, he often takes the form of "Dr. Wondertainment". When a villain is wreaking havoc without heroes around, he often takes the form of a superhero named "Superlative Gentleman" and fights the villain. (Although the superhero form has never actually appeared since he fully expected Boraus to laugh at his verbose hero name, and he did). He doesn't like it when someone asks him about his surname, since he has none. And he doesn't like it when the Anti-Creators or fellow Creators call him "Joe"—In that case, he prefers to be called "Abraxas", which is the name of his strongest form. And he doesn't like it either when they call his Abraxas form as "Devil Joe" (which is what the form basically is). This form is rumored to be one of the only two things to be able to force Brine to transform into Alexis, which in turn, causes his fellow Creators, especially Boraus, to theorize that this is the reason why he prefers this form when appearing in front of his fellow Creators, which is yet another thing that Joe dislikes. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Neutral Good — Whatever mess is left behind, Joe is there to clean it up. It doesn't matter who made the mess. *'Race:' Human (True race: Demon) *'Weapon of Choice:' His trusty Mop — It doubles as a defensive tool to tell anyone who gets too close to him to back off! (True weapon of choice: Spears and Tridents — Abraxas likes the fact that he could use these weapons as melee or even throw or launch them as throwing/ranged. In addition, they can also fire non-physical projectiles as magic). *'Occupation:' Janitor — He cleans up what others left behind. More specifically, he specializes in things so minor that the other Creators wouldn't even bother doing. *'Residence:' None. He just wanders from place to place, cleaning up the messes. **Despite this, he pretends to have an actual residence: An average house/office for his standard form, Joe. The headquarters of Doctor Wondertainment Corporation for, well, his Dr. Wondertainment alter-ego. Or, in case of his Devil Joe Abraxas form, the Dimension of Doom, which is actually an animated wallpaper of Hell pasted on the walls of his average house. Boraus, the Silent One The Origin of Antimatter. The Isolationist Incarnation of Sloth. The Ultimate Troll. A minor creator who rarely ever communicates with the other creators. His job is to maintain the Antiverse, which is, in three words, hard to describe. He usually takes little to no interest in the rulings of other creators, but knows when not to overstep his bounds. He's silent — rather than talking, he projects his ideas in sign language. Why is he silent? Because he has no mouth. Or nose. Or ears. And he's missing an eye. Due to his inactivity, Boraus used to be placed at the lowest spot in the Creator Hierarchy below Regulus, but was moved above both Brine and Regulus after they rebelled. He was later removed from the creator council when his plot with the Anti-Monitor was discovered. By the way, his first name is Auroa. Aurora Borealis? At this time of year, at this time of day, in this part of the country, localised entirely in your kitchen? Saying his name out loud will cause the affected mortal to be perpetually mute and deaf. Saying it in Sign Language will cause the affected mortal to swap from Matter to Anti-matter or vice-versa. Prepare to explode! *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Neutral Chaotic Neutral Chaotic Evil — He used to know when to not overstep his bounds. Now he not only does it regularly, he also willingly assists the anti-creators and evil creators, just because he feels like it. *'Race:' Gesturan *'Weapon of Choice:' Wolverine Claws — Claws that are attached to one's hands and used for melee combat. Do not underestimate a mute Creator. They aren't displayed in this picture, but trust me when I say that they are dangerous. *'Occupation:' Chaosbringer — Bringing chaos to the multiverse one step at a time. Formerly Antiverse Maintainer — Instead of dealing with multiversal threats such as Brine, he preferred to isolate himself from other creators and fix the chaos inside the Antiverse. *'Residence:' The Antiworld — The first world ever created in the Antiverse, which is, again, hard to describe. 'A typical conversation between Denizen and Boraus' * "BORAUS, GET TO WORK!!!" * "Why?" * "It's your '''JOB'. Now work on another universe for once."'' * "Dun feel like it." * "All this time, you've just been sitting there, doing nothing at all whilst forcing us to do the rest of the work!" * "Nah." * "Hell, even Regulus is more productive than you! He spreads 'memes' across the multiverse, but you just do... this... sitting around a universe that even Robert can't touch and occasionally making a planet!" * "It's something." * "It's a waste of time, Boraus. No-one knows how powerful you could be if you just started working on another universe." * "Not interested." Brine, the Crimson King (TimewornKaiju) The Red Dragon. The Ultimate Evil. The Lord of Destruction. The Scourge of the Multiverse. A fallen creator and the Creator Council's worst enemy to date. He has cooked up countless plans to destroy the Multiverse throughout millennia, and will not stop until he successfully do so. His reason for destroying the Multiverse is because "so he could witness the greatest explosion ever." Saying his real name out loud cause the victim to be corrupted by the Red Dragon himself. This curse is known as the "Speak of the Devil". The corruption caused by the Speak of the Devil is nearly irreversible, and requires the involvement of another Creator to cure the corruption. He was one of the original seven creators, and is tied with them as the first entities to exist. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Destruction Dragon — A very powerful subspecies of the Celestial Dragons originating from Tartarus, the lowest layer of Hell. They are entirely made from energy of destruction, and can shapeshift into any form they want, be it an immense dragon, a humanoid being, or even an entire red-colored ocean that disintegrates everything it comes in contact with. They are generally considered as the most evil subspecies, since every member of this race delights in destruction and evil with zero remorse. *'Weapon of Choice:' Swords, Gauntlets, Cannons, etc. — He likes using overpowered weapons against... a Magikarp? Seriously? *'Occupation:' The Destructor — The opposite of Creators, his job is to destroy things, when he's supposed to create them. He's not even an "Anti-Creator", which is a race of entities that destroy the works of the Creators and weren't a Creator to start with. The Anti-Creators are weaker than the Creators and aren't nigh-invincible, but still very powerful. Brine, on the other hand, was born through Chaos alongside his fellow Creators, including Denizen. *'Residence:' Tartarus — Referred by Brine as simply "pocket dimension" or "TK Dimension". In Story Arc, Tartarus is the secret tenth Circle of Hell (the first being Limbo and LIMBOv2, where dead entities are sent), where the most powerful and dangerous entities are sealed away with no way and zero chance of escaping, waiting to be reincarnated. The only entities known to escape this place are the Anti-Creators and the Creators themselves. Regulus, the Cosmic Tyrant (Acer Of Dragons) The Blue Dragon. The Controlling Tyrant. The Lord of Power. The Embodiment of the Cosmos. The Scholar of Memes. Another fallen creator, and Brine's partner-in-crime and best friend. He was originally Brine's arch-nemesis until Brine bested him in combat once in Random Forum Fight, and then Regulus instantly became Brine's trustworthy ally afterwards. His real intentions are currently unknown, but he is currently part of Brine's evil plan. However, despite his unknown intentions, he likes setting up a big fight and seeing people teaming up against a powerful villain. Oh, and he's the one who created the concept of memes in the Story Arc Multiverse in the first place. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Evil — Order without mercy. Brine destroys, Regulus controls. His goal is to make mortal life unfairly punishing so his friend, Brine, can enjoy the suffering they've worked together to cause. (Formerly Chaotic Neutral — Freedom and individualism). *'Race:' Cosmic Dragon — A subspecies of the Celestial Dragons came from the farthest corners of the universe. They are glowing blue dragons that have unimaginable power and are very few in their numbers, their older kin having been slain by a team of the inferior races or being chased out to the farthest depths. Possessing the powers to manipulate space, they have evolved to become all-powerful and should only be messed with if you have a death wish. *'Weapon of Choice:' Swords, Prisms, Lasers, etc. — Awesome dragons need awesome weapons, that's why. *'Occupation:' The Memelord — The Creator Council, especially Elodian, dislikes him for creating memes all the time instead of doing productive things like Elodian's changing of events and Ivaris' protection of life across the multiverse. The relations only got a lot worse once Regulus betrayed the Creator Council by allying with Brine. *'Residence:' Draconium Universe — Regulus's true form is an entire universe, so he has complete control over everything inside it. His dragon form is only a physical manifestation of his. Orochi, the Chaos Serpent The corrupted Rahn-shee, the next form of THORIUM. The goddess of emotions, selfish evil, and sins. Orochi is the direct result of Brine's manipulation of the reincarnation of THORIUM—a nine-headed beast who only exists for destruction and despair. She has nine split personalities - one for each of the Corruptors, although each can be told apart from their original counterparts by a slight robotic tinge to their voice. She also has a strong crush for Regulus, both male and female forms of Brine, and any other evil Creators she comes across, regardless of gender. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Neutral Evil — Personal gain at the expense of others. * Race: Chaos Dragon — A subspecies of the Celestial Dragons who are more like superpowered criminals rather than venerable or dreaded deities. They are born with split personalities, which are all evil. * Weapon of Choice: Plutonium Butcher — A vibrating, chainsaw falchion made of green energy. If this sword failed to kill someone, then they would mutate into an abominable servant of Orochi. * Occupation: The Lady of Sin — Orochi is a very sinful person who would harm others for her own satisfaction and amusement. Unlike Brine, who wants to destroy the Multiverse and recreate it in his own image, and Regulus, who wants to rule the renewed Multiverse with tyranny, Orochi likes to target notable individuals throughout the Multiverse, such as other Creators and heroes, for her to torment. * Residence: Nuclear Chaos — Once an Earthlike planet full of life, Orochi bombarded with her nuclear powers, and turned it into an irradiated wasteland. The planet is now inhabited by mutated lifeforms who will attack anything that is not allied with Orochi. Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters Category:Lists